Blog thành viên:Wagahaiiiiiii/Toàn tập về các phát minh vĩ đại của team Mặt Cấ Hồi Tuây 2m SNOW Dick Hốt Phême
= Quá trình hình thành = Wiki được lên kế hoạch thành lập vào 18 - 12 - 2016 bởi Rakumei và chính thức đi vào hoạt động khi kết nạp được thành viên thứ 2 - Wagahaiiiiiii. Sau đó, với sự đóng góp lớn lao của Lynellett (correction: Lynnellet) (Lynn: tôi biết tên mình dễ viết sai rồi, chắc đổi thôi :)))))))), wiki đã có thể thành hình như ngày hôm nay. Rồi rồi, nghiêm túc mệt vkl... Blog này sẽ tổng hợp những phát minh, phát kiến và phát ngôn gây sốc làm mưa làm gió trong nội bộ nhóm thầu wiki. Suýt quên mất, team thầu wiki ta có tên "Team Mặt Cấ Hồi Tuây 2m SNOW Dick Hốt Phême" - viết tắt là "Cấ hồi phê me", hiện tại gồm 16 viên từ Hành chuýnh, Bảo coản cho tới Bung nụa và Ăn hại viên. Mấy bố đừng lo vì Ăn hại viên không có nghĩa là ăn hại. Chú ý cho toàn thể nhóm Cấ hồi phê me: Một số trang yêu cầu có hình ảnh trong game để minh họa, gần như toàn bộ số hình minh họa đó yêu cầu chèn chữ trực tiếp vào hình. Thống nhất sử dụng font chữ VISCII với viền trắng ở hầu hết các trường hợp. Liên hệ #SẾC để biết thêm chi tiết. Xin hãy lưu ý để có thể phê một cách an toàn. = Phát minh aka Inside joke(s) = Phần chính đây =)))) Sếc đã đặc biệt thuê phỏng vấn để mọi người có trải nghiệm tốt nhấttt "Đầu tiên, ta nên khai màn bằng tên nhóm trước: '(---) Stop Bitch của Team Cấ hồi Tuây 2m SNOW dick hốt phême'?" thumb (---) Stop Bitch Lầu Stop Bitch Trong nhóm có một translator tên là Kiều, biệt danh là Kèo. Chuyện kịch tính xảy ra khi translator Sếc nói rằng đã viết đầu bài trong vở là "Kèo ở lầu Ngưng Bích". Và từ đó "Lầu Stop Bitch" (tôi biết vốn tiếng Anh của bạn đủ thể hiểu cái của nợ này) đã trở thành một phần không thể thiếu trong tên nhóm. Quay trở về với translator Sếc. Ba cổ đã dạy rằng, không bao giờ được hối hận với những gì mình đã làm. Và cổ đã nghe lời ba. Cổ thật là một người con ngoan. Điện Stop Bitch Tôi - boss của cái team này, trong khoảng thời gian team chuyển đổi từ Lầu sang Điện thì không xuất hiện nhiều nên đã không thể theo dõi quá trình chuyển đổi sang Điện. Ai biết kể đi =))) Chùa Stop Bitch (hiện dùng) thumb|left Vẫn cái tên Stop Bitch, cả team cùng nhau nói chuyện. Có một Cấ đã hỏi tôi - boss xem có nên lập một group mới để thả link, bởi mọi người hay viết bản dịch bằng GG Drive, sau đó thả link vào group để mọi người cùng vào góp ý chỉnh sửa, nhưng vì team lắm người và xôm vô cùng nên link dễ trôi, vì thế thả link ở một nơi khác sẽ không bị trôi. Và một Cấ đã đặt tên group là "Thí chủ có link không?" Vì nghe vui vui, giống kiểu nói chuyện của các thầy tu trong chùa, từ đó Điện trở thành Chùa... thumb Cấ hồi Trong một lần thầu trivia của Ibuse Matsuji, translator Lục Diệp đã hỏi ý kiến của nhóm về bản dịch của mình. Translator Sếc sau đó đã thừa nhận việc "Cá ngừ" xuất hiện trong bản dịch làm cổ nhớ tới câu nói nổi tiếng của Nakahara Chuuya: "Cái mặt cậu cứ như con cá ngừ bơi giữa trời xanh ấy nhỉ!". Vâng khác mỗi loại cá thôi... thumb|left Tiếp sau đó, khi translator này quyết định đổi tên nhóm thành "cá ngừ", translator Ain da Weed đã lên tiếng phản đối khiến translator Sếc phải sử dụng bộ não với IQ 300/300 thần thánh của mình để nhanh chóng tìm ra giải pháp, và tên nhóm khi đó đã được đổi thành "Team mặt cấ hồi bơi giữa trời xanh dịch wiki hốt phême". Translator này cũng cho biết thêm, dù từ "cá" bị type nhầm thành "cấ", nhưng cổ đã không hối hận với điều mình đã làm. Cổ vẫn thật là một người con ngoan. Tuây Thêm vào cho nó Tuây =))))))))))))))))))))) 2m SNOW dick Cái này bắt nguồn từ trivia của Ango. Như đã nói ở trên, hoạt động của nhóm ít nhiều liên quan tới translator Sếc nên những đoạn trivia cổ thấy vui thường được chia sẻ lên groupchat của nhóm. Vâng, những ai tò mò click vào link ở trên hẳn phải để ý tới dòng thứ 2 với nội dung gây sốc. Và nó thực sự đã trở thành hót chend trong nhóm. Hình bên phải là linh vật CẤ HỒI của nhóm được minh họa bởi translator Ain da Weed. thumb thumb|leftCòn bên trái là linh vật QUỂ, được minh họa bởi translator Kèo. Cả 2 cô đều sẽ được tổ quốc ghi công vì đóng góp lớn lao này =)))))))))))))) Hốt phême thumb Phême thực chất là "fame" trong tiếng Anh, được translator Hào Đoen Việt hóa thành "phêm". Sau này, translator Sếc đã đề nghị thêm "e" đằng sau từ "phêm" với lí do "Để cho nó Tuây". Đã xong phần tên nhóm, giờ là phát minh aka inside joke. Ta hãy đi vào phần đầu tiên: Việt Nam có bao nhiêu văn hào thì tất cả đều là văn hào Câu nói nổi tiếng này là của translator Hào Đoen - boss tổng wiki. Hào Đoen chia sẻ, trong một lần học văn, cổ đã lỡ miệng nói rằng "Tô Hoài là một văn hào". Song, cổ cũng học tập ba của translator Sếc, không bao giờ được hối hận với điều mình đã làm. Cổ cũng thật là một người con ngoan. Đồ sở tại Văn hào Chiến trường hình thành: Khai Hoa thumb|left Translator Hào Đoen từ khi thành lập wiki đã cho biết nơi này sẽ là ổ abuse Hán Việt của cổ. Sự abuse đó đã được thể hiện sắc nét thông qua trang Khai Hoa, khi cổ dịch thành công mục "Writer's Path" thành "Đồ sở tại Văn hào". Sếc: Đồ sở tại văn h.. Đoen: Xin đừng xát muối vào lòng tớ Xin đừng xát muối vào trái tim tớ Xin đừng xát muối vào cuộc đời tớ Lynn: Đồ sở tại... Đoen: ĐỪNG NÓI ĐẾN NÓ NỮA AHUHU "Charming humanity and charisma" Chiến trường hình thành: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke Ngày đầu thành lập, việc dịch trang Akutagawa gặp muôn vàn khó khăn không những do lượng nhân công ít ỏi, mà còn vì phần miêu tả anh quá đỗi cao siêu. Đỉnh điểm là ở câu "Charming humanity and charisma". Phần này cũng do translator Sếc đảm nhiệm, và để có thể chuyển được thành "vẻ đẹp nhân đạo", cổ đã phải đi lạy lục người quen ở Mũy. Translator Sếc cho biết "Mọi thứ sẽ ngon vkl nếu cái từ Humanity kia không nhảy vào". Về sau, cụm từ này dùng để ám chỉ những thứ ngu người chen vô làm khó cho người khác. "Cô Diệp thấy cô Kèo như Dazai thấy chó" Nỗi sợ của Dazai với chó thì chắc ai cũng biết nên khỏi nói lại. Cô Kèo mỗi khi gặp cô Diệp đều ngỏ ý muốn "ship hành" ( lit. ăn đập =)))))))))))))))))) ). Mỗi lần như vậy, cô Diệp không thể làm gì khác ngoài chạy. Run, run for your life!!! Kèo: *đuổi theo* DIỆP ỚI!!!!!!!!! Diệp: *CHẠY, CHẠY SML VÌ TẤM THÂN ĐẸP TRAI CỦA MÌNH* QAQ Sếc: Cô Diệp cảm thấy thế nào mỗi khi cô Kèo ngỏ ý muốn ship hành? Diệp: CẢM THẤY MÌNH ĐẸP TRAI QUÁ NGƯỜI TA GHEN TỴ :33333 VÌ THẾ GIỚI MÌNH PHẢI CHẠY ĐỂ BẢO TOÀN GƯƠNG MẶT DEEP TRY NÀY~ Kèo: :VVVVVVVVVVVVV DIỆP À!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KèoDiệp, LÊN!!!! Pồ công anh thumb Một buổi tối nọ, cả đoàn quyết định nghĩ biệt danh cho các văn hào, cụ thể ở đây là Edogawa Ranpo. Translator Sếc vốn đã muốn gọi anh là Pồ nhưng chưa đủ. Nhờ trí thông minh toẹt dời của mình, Translator Ain da Weed (Guýt) đã kết hợp "Tanpopo" (nghĩa: Bồ công anh) và "Ranpo" để tạo ra biệt danh mới: Ranpopo, nói một cách Việt hóa là Pồ công anh. Cả nhóm cho một tràng vỗ tay nèoooo Văn vẻ, văn vẻ vãi lờ Một trong những tác phẩm của Akutagawa Ryuunosuke thuộc biên chế của translator Sếc có tên tiếng Anh là "Literary, all too literary". Do quá khó xử trong việc dịch tác phẩm sang tiếng Việt, translator Sếc đã chơi liều và cái tên "Văn vẻ, văn vẻ vãi lờ" ra đời. PR chút là đoạn này nằm trong Character book của Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Các cậu có thể vào nghía chút ít vì thực sự trang này rất vui :3 Đoen's beginning to feel like a rap god, rap god 2 đoạn rap đẳng cấp của translator Hào Đoen, ở trên là rap BtA, dưới là rap TR, enjoy~ Dưới cuối cùng là đoạn rap do translator GUÝT dày công sáng tác, vố tay nèooo Thugou to Alchemist và Miss Thugou thumb|left Thuật ngữ "Thugou to Alchemist" bắt nguồn từ tác phẩm "Riichi thug life" (hình bên) do translator Ain da Weed dày công sáng tác. Sau này, translator Sếc đã thành lập nên giải Miss Thugou nhằm vinh danh những văn hào có tiếng vang và gây hoảng hốt nhất. Danh hiệu Miss Thugou hiện tại thuộc về Sakaguchi Ango với các lí do: Ăn bỏng ngô ngoài tiền tuyến, rải chất cấm khắp nhà, đấm giáo viên và quan trọng nhất: Làm nên hiện tượng 2M SNOW DICK!!! Lời nguyền Trivia Ango thumbTranslator Sếc là người nhận thầu trivia Ango. Tuy nhiên, trong quá trình thực hiện, laptop của cổ sập đến 5 lần khiến 55 dòng trivia bay hết lần này tới lần khác. Sau này, translator Kèo đã cùng cổ lập đàn cúng trivia Ango, và cái trivia cuối cùng cũng được hoàn thành êm ả. Hình bên là meme do translator Sếc vẽ, tái hiện lại sự đau khổ cùng cực khi 5 lần liên tiếp bị sập máy khi đang làm trivia. Một cảm giác thật Holy cớt. Học tèo thumb|left Xuất phát từ translator Guýt khi typo từ "học trò", cụm từ "học tèo" đã dần trở nên có thế lực hơn, khẳng định vị thế tiên phong của mình khi luôn luôn ném đầu xu thế. Cu cá thumb Được phát minh bởi translator Lynn khi typo từ "Câu cá", "Cu cá" được so sánh với "Học tèo", hứa hẹn một hit mới có tiềm năng bùng nổ thật sáng chảnhhhhh Translator Diệp cho hay: "ĐI CU CÁ, ĂN CÁ VÀ CÓ HỌC TÈO NHƯ DAZAI MẶT CÁ NGỪ ĐỂ THỌ 94 TUỔI NHÁ =))))))))))))" Bức thư của Saisei tới Achooshi Nguyên văn bức thư: "Một ngày kia tui chợt nhận ra cậu là con sen đã luôn chăm sóc cho quàng đế mà tôi hay chơi cùng. Thật vui vì mều sắp thống trị thế giới ròi!!!!! Giờ chắc cậu đang bận ha, khi nào rảnh ta lại cùng nhau buôn về boss nhà mình nhóe!!!!!" Sunao và Búa liềm thumb Một phát minh vĩ đại gần đây của translator Na trong khi đang thầu phần wiki của văn hào Tokunaga Sunao, bắt nguồn từ tác phẩm "Gia đình vô sản" và "đảng Vô sản" của Sunao. Sếc: ĐẢNG CỘNG SẢN VIỆT NAM QUANG VINH MUÔN NĂM Guýt: SUNAO LÀ BÚP MĂNG NON CỦA ILLUMINATI :VVVVVVVVVV Đảng pờ lớt sản thumb Lần này là một phát kiến xức xắc của thành viên mới: Táo mèooooo Dù gia nhập chưa lâu nhưng độ bung không kém một ai, translator Táo mèo đang dần tạo nên một làn sóng ảnh hưởng hoàn toàn mớiiii Trùm cuối của wiki 2 trùm cuối của wiki là translator Hào Đoen (đầu Hành tuây) và Sếc (đầu Achooshi) achoo1.png|Sếc achoo2.png|Hào Đoen và Sếc achoo3.png|Hào Đoen và Sếc cười khinh bỉ